wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wastelandia (place)
Wastelandia is a newly-discovered desert continent in the southern corner of the natural world. It was primarily populated by monster races before colonization who had many disparate cultures in many geographically diverse regions. Because of its recent discovery only a north west peninsula has been mapped, with it's inner regions and other coasts being merely speculated upon. Some have suggested it may be connected to the other larger islands and continents in the south, but this hasn't been demonstrated. Colonization has taken some toll on the natives, in particular the awks who have been the subject of genocidal campaigns - Thrawk having been a major opponent of said campaigns, and a victim of war. Note: This page is open for any of the players to add additional regions and points of interest to, just be sure to have a short paragraph description. -Nykirnsu Regions The Thraka Forest A largish tropical forest in the colonized peninsula. The Dead Yuan is located on its western outskirts. The Savannah A large, barren region beyond the Thraka Forest in the middle of the continent. It contains both New and Old Haven. The Northern Coast A warm, tropical coastline dotted with port towns and settlements from other continents. The Ai'Raef Forest Located near the western coast of Wastelandia, the Ai'Raef forest was previously colonised by Inkamans and became enchanted with Inkaman aura over time. The forest currently serves as a safe-haven for an Inkaman visitors of Wastelandia and is guarded by a treant. Points of Interest New Haven A small farming colony in Wastelandia's desert, who's people do little beyond menial jobs and worshiping an idol to a water god. Not much would appear to go on here, but its priest would seem somewhat shady. Old Haven The historical brother town to New Haven which resides in the swamps to its south, Old Haven is now mainly a shanty town for orcs. The Mine A mine near Old Haven which supplies the local towns with iron. The Dead Yuan A small market settlement near the edge of the Thraka Forest centered around the titular Tavern. It's known for being very hospitable to Monsters and Civilized People alike. The Driden Cavern A cavern to the east of Dead Yuan used as a place of worship by shadow elves. Wastelandia Mountain A massive mountain in the Thraka Forest populated by small dragons Wormwood A port town on the northern coast of Wastelandia famed for its siren population; as of recently, the town has become home to the wreckage of the Overcompensator. Redstern A port town located beneath one of the many defunct Happy Lighthouse stores. It's known for having a very high crime rate, although this changed dramatically as of mysterious recent events. Awk The famed and illusive capital city of the orc people; it's been sought out by numerous foreign religious crusaders who hope to wipe out Wastelandia's orcs. Berejo One of the largest prison cities in the world and used to house the worst criminals in Corruma. The Party were going to be sent there, but escaped along the way. Category:Locations